bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunar Maiden QiuTong
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850568 |idalt = 850568 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8446 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 86 |animation_move = 31 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |normal_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 8, 12, 14, 14, 14, 12, 8, 4, 2, 2, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 8, 10, 12, 14, 12, 10, 6, 4, 4, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 6, 10, 12, 14, 12, 10, 6, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 6, 10, 10, 14, 10, 10, 6, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Near the end of autumn, the people of Aimyhr celebrate with the Harvest Festival to give thanks for a bountiful season and to ask for protection against the coming winter. According to Southern myths, a moon fairy descends to earth and revels among the mortals during this time, then sheds her human guise and returns to the heavens as the celestial Lunar Maiden at festival's end. The Lunar Maiden surveys the earthly realm through the eyes of humans charmed by her celestial rabbits. Although the Lunar Maiden is all-seeing, she is forbidden to intervene in mortal affairs. Legend has it that long ago, when Aimyhr was still a young world, the coalescence of magical energies brought a host of celestials into existence. The Lunar Maiden was the most curious of them, and so descended to earth to live among humans. The villagers noticed the moon dimming with each passing year, until it was swallowed by the surrounding darkness one autumn. Plunged into a harsh and early winter, many villagers succumbed to famine and frostbite. The Lunar Maiden realised that by leaving her celestial home, the balance between the two seasons was disrupted. Overwhelmed by guilt and sorrow, she took to the skies, illuminating the heavens once more. She would return to the villages the following autumn as a young girl, teaching them the art of sweet-making and produce-storing, then back to the skies to ease Aimyhr into winter. Under the guidance of the gentle autumn moon, the villagers prospered, and held festivals in gratitude of the Lunar Maiden. This girl was named QiuTong by the villagers, meaning "autumn red," and is mentioned in oral traditions as an alias of this curious, sympathetic celestial. |summon = Ahh...Summoner, was it you that called upon me? It's been so long since I last walked among the people... |fusion = Oh! The offerings are sumptuous this year...I am pleased to see it's another bountiful season. |evolution = So it is that I must return to my celestial perch...but don't worry. I will always be watching over you. |hp_base = 6075 |atk_base = 2349 |def_base = 2574 |rec_base = 2629 |hp_lord = 8679 |atk_lord = 3355 |def_lord = 3677 |rec_lord = 3756 |hp_anima = 9796 |rec_anima = 3458 |atk_breaker = 3653 |def_breaker = 3379 |def_guardian = 3975 |rec_guardian = 3607 |def_oracle = 3528 |rec_oracle = 4203 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Moonlight Blessing |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP, negates critical and elemental damage & 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC, 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage & damage reduction after 5000 damage taken |bb = Shining Resplendence |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns & Spark damage reduction for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 6-9 BC, 10% OD fill & 50% Spark damage reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Wintry Force |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, boosts OD gauge, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & enormously boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 12% OD fill, 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction, 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & 225% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Celestial Heaven Mallet |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC, 50% OD fill, 450% parameter boost & 500% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Heavensward Eternity |synergy = Aurora |bondunit = Sero-Anya, Eternal Light |dbbdescription = 70 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, Spark damage, OD gauge, Light elemental damage, activates Light barrier, raises allies from KO, 80% KO resistance, 100% damage reduction, 100% DoT reduction & damage taken boosts BB gauge |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Lunar Leveret |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB for all allies, 20% boost to all parameters for all allies, 5% damage reduction for all allies & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 10% BB cost reduction & 15% chance of damage reduction |evofrom = 850567 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill3_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_2_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds all elemental damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = 15% reduction |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds 20% additional damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 15 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds slight critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 15% vulnerability |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds enormous boost to BB gauge effect to BB |omniskill5_4_note = Fills 14 BC |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds huge Atk boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 70% HP to Atk |omniskill5_6_sp = 15 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds huge Atk, Def, Rec boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 70% HP to Atk/Def/Rec |omniskill5_7_sp = 25 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds max HP boost effect to SBB/UBB |omniskill5_7_note = 30%/50% boost on SBB/UBB |howtoget = |notes = *QiuTong's alternate artwork became available in the Exchange Hall on April 17, 2019 at the cost of 10,000 Merit Points. *''Heavensward Eternity'' (DBB) has a 40 total hit combo, not 70. |bazaar_1_type = Autumn Token |bazaar_1_desc = Autumn Paradise |bazaar_1_bonus = 50 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0021_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Autumn Token |bazaar_2_desc = Desirous Mochi Moonlight Valediction |bazaar_2_bonus = 20% |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0021_item_icon.png |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Autumn 2018 |addcatname = QiuTong2 }}